


relationship with my girlfriend and her son

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Tony is dating his P.A. pepper potts and he bonds with peter, the biological son of his girlfriend. Not a good plot but I tried
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Relationship with my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gushky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gushky/gifts).



> Gushky, i hope you like this! I tried my best!

“Since you’re done, don’t forget that you will be attending a meeting with the board of directors next?”

Tony looked away from his finished paperwork for pepper to collect it.”Yes yes, I know but can you also bring me a cup of coffee while I’m there, Pepper.” He asked, leaning against his chair and stretched his arms.

“Sure I’ll get you some, Tony,” Pepper said with a nod as she was picking up the stack of paperwork that tony has finished. “But before I go to that meeting, can I have another request from you,” Tony asked.

Pepper titled her head before turning her head to him. “And what kind second requests is that Tony?” she asked before widening her eyes a bit to see tony’s eyes close while his lips are puckered up “Kiss me, Honeybun, Kiss me please so I need some strength from that meeting,” He said as he made a kissing sound. 

Pepper rolled her eyes with a smile at tony’s childish plea for her to kiss him. “Oh alright dear,” Pepper said, leaned kiss him softly on the lips. Tony groaned softly, feeling pepper’s soft lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her more against him. 

Pepper pulled away from tony’s lips. “I hope that kiss is enough for you tony” She asked before putting her index finger on his lips “Well its not enough, I want more.” Tony playfully said, kissing her index finger.

Pepper pulled her index from his lips. “I know you do but you have to wait after your done with the meeting...” She said strictly as she pulled away from him. “Then after you can more kiss from me.”She added, winking at him before letting tony standing from his chair.

“Oh, I can’t wait for that treat” Tony gave pepper a soft kiss on the cheek. “Your the best, pep. I love you!” He truly said, smiling gratefully to his girlfriend. 

Tony really does love pepper with all his heart and arc reactor ever since he saw her with the beautiful yet sexy blue dress in that dance that he bought for her. 

They have been dating for about a year or two which is a change for tony. Pepper is not like any other women who worked or slept with him, who are after his fame or money. she’s different, she’s smart, hardworking, and loyal girlfriend/P.A ever that tony ever been with. 

Pepper made a small smile “I love you too, tony” She replied, kissing him cheek before holding tony’s hand. Then they both went out of the office hand in hand to the meeting room.

“I hope you don’t mind, I have to leave middle of the meeting to pick up peter from school” Pepper said, feeling bad that she has to leave her boyfriend in a boring meeting with the directors

“I don’t mind you leaving pepper to pick up underoos from school” Tony said, smiling as he thought fondly of his girlfriend’s son. Oh yes, not only his girlfriend is his P.A., but also a single mother to a kind and shy yet smart son. Tony met the kid a couple of times when he spends time in his girlfriend's house. He is really fond of the kid because he’s not like kids. Peter is brilliantly smart for a kid his age, he’s really is interested in techs, intelligent in math. The kid asked lots of questions and wanting to build tech as tony did.

“I don’t mind you bringing him to stark tower for the first time” Tony said, hoping to spend with peter. Pepper looked at tony in slight shock. 

“Are you sure, I know he’s a good and smart kid. Are you sure he won’t be a bother?” Pepper said worriedly as Tony nodded before lifting up his hand to kiss pepper’s hand.

“Oh I don’t mind at all, He can come and do his homework, watch movies, play with Dum-e and help me build my new ironman suit” Tony said as Pepper frowned a bit when Tony said that last part.

“Alright, I can bring him here however I disagree on that last part you’ve said,” Pepper said, knowing that her son is intelligent for his age. She slightly doesn’t trust tony letting peter helping with building a new ironman suit or some other stuff that is dangerous.

“Awe Pepp” Tony said with a playful pout as pepper rolled her eyes as they were still walking to the meeting room.


	2. Mother and son bond

One hour and a half later, Pepper left tony in the meeting alone with the Board Of Directors to drive and pick up peter at school. Pepper arrived in front of the school, she saw lots of kids outside hanging out with their friends. 

Some kids walking to go home. going to their parents, who’s inside the car like her or just came out from the school door. When Pepper saw her son, peter walking out from the school door, happily talking to his best friends, ned and M.J. 

She smiled at the three having a wonderful before softly beeping the car. Peter, M.J, and Ned looked at Pepper, waving at him with a small warm smile. 

Pepper saw the three waves back at her back before they hug and chat their goodbyes to one another. Then Peter goes to the car and sat on the back seat. “Hey sweety, how is school?” Pepper asked, feeling a peck on the cheek from his son before hearing him wears his seatbelt. 

Then she drove back to stark tower, listening to his son tell her excitedly about his day at school. “....so the only kids that passed physics exam were me, ned, M.J and few kids” Peter said.

“I’m proud that you and your friends decided to step up for that kid who was bullied by the other kids who wants to get answers. Its the right thing to do.” Pepper said, proudly as she quickly looked at peter from the rear mirror. 

“Thanks, mom” Peter said, looking at his mom with a sheepish smile. “Anyway, are you dropping me home while you’re going back to Mr. stark for a meeting or date night” Peter asked, seeing his mom swayed her head.

“Nope, I’m not this time cause you’re coming along with me to stark tower!” Pepper said, not noticing peter’s shocked look on his face since she’s concentrating on driving.

“Really you’re bringing me to the stark tower!” Peter said since this is his first time that his mom to bring him to stark tower. Pepper chuckled softly with a nod. “Yes I am” She replied. “You don’t mind coming along” 

“I don’t mind at all and besides it’s my first time to be in stark tower and hanging out with your boyfriend, the tony stark is going to be awesome!” Peter said, giggling in excitement. “I love you, Mom!” 

Pepper smiled. “I love you too” she said in a motherly tone. She really loves her son ever since she gave birth to him. She doesn’t care if Peter is from a one-night stand, she loves how kind, generous and smart he is, not to mention nerdy. 

“Alright, let’s go to stark tower!” Pepper said.


End file.
